Kai Potter Chains of Ice
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Portgaz D. Kai is the seventeen almost eighteen year old pregnant wife of Portgaz D. Ace; the one she somehow felt that her husband was dead. Then later she was summon to her birth world where she had known as Kai Destiny Potter but before she had woken by a goddess told her everything as well as gave Ace back to her.
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old woman with dark red hair and heterochromia eyes, one was hazel while other was bright green, stood on a tall hill. She looked out at the ocean while rubbing her small belly gently. The wind blew by gently, making the red hair move slightly at the sudden action. This woman was Portgaz D. Kai, the wife of Portgaz D. Ace. Kai wasn't sure how she could explain it, but she felt that her husband was dead.

"Kai, a person by the name of Trafalgar Law is here. He wants to talk with us."

Kai's best friend, Silk, announced from behind her. The red head turned around to stare at her also pregnant friend. A small smile appeared on the older one's' face. She said:

"Then let's go meet Law."

Kai walked down the hill with her friend following close behind. They walked into a thick forest. The trees stood very tall, as if they acted like a shield towards the village that they surrounded from incoming attacks. The village was pretty big, but small at the same time. It was big enough so that not everybody knew each other, to which the women didn't have to hide too hard who they were. It was a perfect place to hide. Their house was in the edge of the village, a bit away from the other's views. So it didn't take them very long. When they got there, Kai asked of her friend to go buy some milk. Silk left without another word. The red head saw a familiar person stand in front of their house. She walked up to him. Law stated:

"So, Silk's pregnant too."

"Yes, she is."

"Who's the father?"

"Who else, Luffy, she and Luffy have always looked up to Ace and I." Kai begun to explain, a disapproval look and frown appeared on her face. "They wanted to do everything we did. Unfortunately, unlike us, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into."

The two individuals stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. They had known each other for a very long time. They were good friends, to the point they saw each other as siblings. Law had always looked out for her, to which she was very grateful at some points like now. Kai sighed softly. She asked:

"Ace is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Law answered.

"And Luffy?"

"He's safe, I manage to save him and I left him on Amazon Lily"

The name of the location made Kai laugh, a real laugh since she last saw Ace. She wasn't worried about Luffy. She knew he was safe.

Law and Kai continued to talk until Silk came back with milk. Law decided then to check them out as well as the babies. He gave them positive answers, to which relaxed the females. After he left, Kai and Silk decide to make themselves supper. After that, Silk went to bed while Kai stayed up. The red head looked at a picture of her and Ace at their wedding day. She remembered that day so well, as if it happened just yesterday. Everyone was there, even whitebeard who found her and took her as his daughter. Luffy was digging into the cakes, which they had many because her husband and his brother had bottomless pits for stomachs. She missed her husband so much. Kai held back tears.

She remembered the day that they have met. She was traveling with her friends. One of them was the sixteen year old Silk, whom was the daughter of Red-Haired Shanks. Funny enough, her hair was blond but for some odd reason it turned back to her father's color in which was she was born with. To this day they still had no idea how her hair turned blond in the first place. It was also a mystery as to why when Law took her blood it revealed that she somehow became the blood relation daughter of Whitebeard. Though, the old man didn't really care how it happened, because Kai was still his daughter in the end. Kai's second friend was Saphira, the sixteen year old daughter of Mihawk. Finally, her last friend that she traveled with was Sylvia, the seventeen year old daughter of Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard. They ran into Ace, and it continued until one day Ace simply asked her out on a date. Kai said yes and everything else was history.

Kai was about to get up and walk to the bedroom when a light surrounded her and in a second she was gone.

000000000000000000000000

_"Where am I?" _

_Kai asked with shock. She looked around the white room, not recognizing it. A female voice said to the frightened female:_

_"It's all right, Kai. I summoned your spirit here. Your body is sleeping at the moment." _

_The red head turned around quickly. She saw a giant 12 feet tall woman who was very beautiful. Her aura was strong and it demanded respect, something that only_

_great beings have. She wore a green gorgeous ancient Greece dress, which complimented her eyes. For some odd reason, the red head knew who she was. She voiced out unsure:_

_"Hera...?" The woman gave a smile. She nodded to confirm that the other was right. Kai said in shock, "You're La-Lady Hera. I read about you from a Greek book I found when I was a child. What are you doing here?" _

_"Well young one, I saw your life. I saw yours and Ace's love. I saw that a man named Dumbledore has found a way to summon you back to your birth world."_

_The Goddess explained calmly. _

_"What?" _

_Kai asked in confusion._

_"You came from another world and time. A world where pirates and marines no longer exist, but instead is replaced by magical humans that call themselves wizards and witches as well as extraordinary creatures, but unfortunately all went into hiding because of the normal mortals fears of them. You're a witch, and the last of the Potter family. Now, you're being summoned back by Albus Dumbledore, whom wishes to use you as his weapon against an evil wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, but he goes by the name of Lord Voldermort."_

_"So, let's me get this straight. This man Dumbledore wants to use me as a pawn against some evil guy?" Kai's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. She growled, "Hell with him! There's no way I'm going to let him control my life! Even Ace wouldn't have gotten away with that shit." _

_Hera giggled with amusements at what the human said. She replied:_

_"I can see why Ace was good for you. Well, I'm sending you back, but I have two things to say to you. One of them is to stay away from the Weasley's, especially a boy by the name of Ronald."_

_"What's the second thing?"_

_Kai asked with confusion. The Goddess announced happily:_

_"I talked with Hades, and I managed to give your husband back to you as a gift. Good luck little one, you'll need it." _

_That was the last thing she heard before the red head slowly lost consciousness. _

000000000000000000000000

Kai woke up slowly. She opened her heterochromia eyes. She saw a white ceiling. Slowly she sat up and looked around until her eyes landed on another bed that had Ace in it. What made her gasp was that he looked very much alive. Kai quickly got out of bed and ran towards her husband. When she was near him she sat down on a chair that was on his bedside then ran her fingers through his hair. He was warm. He was breathing. The pirate was simply sleeping. The witch sighed in relief. She was close to tears but held them back. She was so happy to have him back.

"I see you're a wake Miss. Potter."

Kai turned toward the voice. She saw two elderly women, an elderly man and a greasy haired man.

"Who are you?"

The red head asked. She became protective of Ace and her growing belly as she put one hand on her husband and the other around her belly, which did not go unnoticed by one of the elderly women and the greasy haired man.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you my dear are a witch." So that's Dumbledore, Kai thought. "These are Poppy Pomfrey, the matron and nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, also the head of the Gryffindor house and teaches Transfiguration. This is Professor Severus Snape. He's the head of Slytherin house and he also teaches Potions."

Dumbledore said as he introduced everybody.

Madam Pomfrey asked:

"Miss. Potter may-"

"Not now Poppy." The headmaster cut the nurse off, which caused her to glare at him. "Now Miss. Potter, may I asked how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

Kai said. Her eyes narrowed at his interrogation.

"How can that be? You're supposed to be thirteen. We must de-age you at once!"

Dumbledore said raising his wand. Before he could do anything, a voice ordered:

"Don't you dare cast a spell Albus!"

Everybody turned towards the voice to come face to face with a red-haired woman that was accompanied by other who wore long coats.

"Amelia, please this is for the greater good."

The headmaster tried to explain his actions. The witch, Amelia, glared at him. She barked:

"Albus, if you would have listened to your med-witch, you would find out that Miss. Potter is pregnant by the look the way she's holding her belly!"

The old man's blue eyes widened in shock at the new information, not sure what to say. He didn't have to say anything, because the pregnant witch said:

"Yes I'm pregnant, but my name isn't Miss. Potter it's-"

"Of course it is my girl." The man said in a grandfatherly tone, which made her almost want to barf. He was a really bad actor. "Your name is Kai Destiny Potter which is the name-"

"Firstly, I'm not your girl you old fool." Kai snarled with outrage. "My surname may have been Potter once, but it turned to Newgate when I was adopted in the world I grew up. Then my name turned to Portgaz D. Kai when I married this crazy fool Portgaz D. Ace. Don't call me Potter again!"

"W-what-"

Dumbledore managed to say only one word before he fainted from shock.

"Well, at least we know you're like your mother Kai."

Amelia said laughing, which in turn made everybody else laugh at the joke except for the greasy man who stared at her with calculating eyes.

When it all calmed down, Amelia and the other Aurors, whom the witch told Kai about, got Dumbledore out of there. Madame Pomfrey wanted to look Kai over to make sure she and baby were all right. Kai knew that she was a few months along, but the med-witch still informed her of it. She also found out that she was having quadruplets, which explained as to why she was a bit bigger than normal. Madame Pomfrey checked Ace over next before leaving.

Kai sighed loudly. She was in that old man's presence for only a bit and was already drained from their conversation. She lies down next to Ace and fell asleep.

**Current Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover **

**Past Beta was Sakura Lisel and TheBlackSeaReaper (but I thanks for their insight)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Kai woke up the next morning, she found Ace talking with the redhead woman she saw yesterday Amelia Bones. Kai's sat upward in the bed and waited for them to notice she was awake. While she was waiting she saw a newspaper which she thinks Amelia has brought in with her; Kai then picked it up and read it. Kai read about the story of Sirius Black but mostly at his eyes. She had seen many eyes of a killer and his eyes are not they eyes of a killer; a crazy person yes but not a killer.

'' Amelia, this Sirius Black did he have a trial?'' Kai asked Amelia who then noticed she was awaked

'' Hmm I think but I have to check'' Amelia said walking up to her while Ace just back down which had his head up to Kai's chest

'' I don't think he did, his eyes are not the eyes of a killer'' Kai said

'' But how?'' Amelia asked shaken at the thought of an innocent man in Azkaban

'' Kai just knows who guilty and who's innocent; it one of the many things I love about her'' Ace said

'' I will check on it; now if you up to it I would like to talk about your schooling and where you will be living?'' Amelia said/asked

'' I'm not saying here and neither is Ace'' Kai said firmly

'' Ok that's fine, you two can live at the Potter's Manor if you want and be homeschools but before that we need to get you sorted into a house, so if you and Ace can follow me to the great hall'' Amelia said after giving orders to some of her people outside the wing

Ace helped his wife up and together; they began walking just right behind Amelia. Once they reach the great hall; Ace and Kai noticed the stares everyone is giving Kai. Amelia then led Kai to a stool and helped her sat down then after put a hat on her.

'' _My oh my the lost Potter had returned to us; looking quite beautiful, married and pregnant at that'' the hat said_

'' _Oh get on with it'' Kai said_

'' _Hmm if that what-oh you have everything houses values; Gryffindor's bravery, courage, __d__aring and a strong will but what to you expect of a pirate raise woman and the daughter of Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard. Hufflepuff's __d__edication to things, patience and kindness along with tolerance. You're also a hard worker and you always play fair unless they play dirty first._

'' _Well I have to be patience and tolerance with my husband around'' Kai said smiling_

'' _Oh yes I figure that one out myself; now you also have Ravenclaw's intelligence, __wisdom__, __c__reativity and wit''_

'' _Hey wasn't there more things that you left out''_

'' _Yes but you already know you have them now hush so I can see the Slytherin part of you. You are __r__esourceful, __c__unning, Determine, cleverness but you also have __l__eadership qualities.''_

'' _So what house are you going to put me in'' Kai asked_

Ace watched as his wife talking with the hat with his eyes closed then when Kai opened her eyes; he knew the hat decided

'' GRYFFINDOR'' the hat yelled causing the table to Ace right to clap their hands and yelled we got Potter but after a few minute the hat yelled again

'' RAVENCLAW'' the table to Ace's left looked stunned and Kai was walking to Ace with a shocked look

'' HUFFLEPUFF''

''SLYTHERIN''

When Ace and Kai knew the hat has stopped yelling they looked at each other with shock writing on each other faces.

'' Well that was a surprised my dear but let's me take you to vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank with my copy-'' Dumbledore was then cut off

'' Copy if my wife family vaults keys were for her then why do you have a copy. Amelia id he allowed to have copies'' Ace said/asked

'' HEY DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO DUMBLEDORE'' a thirteen year old boy with red haired yelled

'' OH SHUT IT YOU-WHAT'' Ace yell then asked at he just shot fire out of hands without saying anything

'' Hmm I guess when you died, the devil fruit was lost but the goddess gave your power back but now it genetic like my power of winter'' Kai whisper to her husband as Amelia and some of the long coats were talking with Dumbledore

'' ok Kai, Ace let's go I'm finish talking with Dumbledore; I will take you shopping for everything you need then take you to Potter Manor while my aurors stay and make sure Dumbledore returned everything that belong to the Potter family'' Amelia said while they walked out of the great hall

'' Where are we going'' Ace asked Amelia

'' We are going to Diagon Alley'' Amelia answered

* * *

When they were at Diagon Alley; Amelia took the pair to all different kinds of shops after they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with the key that Amelia took from Dumbledore. Kai then asked the manager of the Potter family vaults to destroy all copies keys which they did and just gave Ace and Kai keys. They did read the wills of Kai's parents and found out that when Kai travel to another world the blocks that were placed on her was destroyed as well as an evil piece of a soul. Amelia also wrote down names that has been stealing from her mainly Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.

'' _I guess I was wrong about all the Weasleys'' A voice said to Kai_

'' _Lady Hera'' Kai said_

'' _Yes child, I think you can trust Arthur and the rest of his children'' Lady Hera said_

'' Kai come on we're going'' Ace said snapping Kai out of her thoughts

The first shop that they went to was Ollivanders Wand Shop which Kai got her 11", Holly, phoenix feather wand. The second shop was Potage's Cauldron Shop where Amelia brought self-stirring cauldron for them; they then went to different other ones like Eeylops Owl Emporium and Flourish and Blotts before Amelia lets them go exported by themselves. Kai's favorites were Obscurus Books and Whizz Hard Books where she brought books she liked (Ace jokily called her a bookworm which earned him a punch) along with Magical Menagerie where she brought a half-kneazle which she named Rose. Ace's favorites were Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop (which caused Kai to rolled her eyes) and Quality Quidditch Supplies even though he can't play he still wanted to learn.

Amelia took them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get clothes before heading off to their Manor. When got everything they needed; they went to their Potter's Manor. When they got there and went inside Kai found it all clean like it was had people living here. Amelia and Ace put everything away as Kai sat down but before she could relax there was a knock at the door so she got up to answer it. When Kai answered the door it's was another one of those long coats hmm aurors.

'' Yes Auror Bond?'' Amelia asked as she and Ace walked back into the front room.

'' Madam Bones, we've found no report of a trial for Sirius Black'' auror Bond said as Amelia got mad

'' Then let's go deal with this matter, I'm sorry but please take your time and learned about-'' Amelia said before being cut off

'' Amelia why did you wanted me to be sorted anyway'' Kai asked as Amelia smiled

'' Before I have a feeling you were special and you needed to be sorted and looks like I was right'' Amelia said as she walked out of the Manor with auror Bond

Kai watch them leave then shut the door then turned toward Ace then looked at the books. Ace gulped as he knew his wife was going to forced him to read the books with her.


End file.
